A Very Klaine Wedding
by Lizzy Teffer
Summary: Just a fluffy Klaine one shot wedding with emotion c:


**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee there would be Klaine and Brittana every episode. (And none for Finchel. Bye.) Okay, really though, Don't own glee. I do happen to own this fancy tie around my head, though.**

**A/N: It's just a bunch of Klaine wedding fluff, review if it tickles your fancy!:D**

"Are you _sure_ it looks good?" Kurt asked Santana, freaking out a little.

"You look magnificent, Kurt." said Santana sardonically, straightening out Kurts beautiful blue jacket. She toyed with the silver trim, amused.

"How's Blaine coming along?" Santana resisted from rolling her eyes, "Want me to ask Brittany and Noah?"

She didn't even need Kurts confirmation nod, she swept out of the room in search to find the other grooms room.

Kurt peeked around the door frame after her. He was tempted to follow her, he was desperate to see how Blaines tux had turned out. Kurt was also nervous…he needed to hear Blaines voice. But he couldn't actually hear him in person, no. Not until they met at the alter. Instead, he did the next best thing and picked up his phone. Right as he pulled Blaines contact up his phone beeped out a text message.

_Courage_

Damn him, Kurt thought. Probably wanted to wait. Blaine could be painfully romantic sometimes.

Sam came in at that moment, inturrupting his thoughts a little rudely. "How goes it?" he asked, smiling. Kurt jumped at the sound of his voice, whipping around in his diva like fashion, "You scared the hell out of me, Sam!"

Sam gaped, "Y-you…you look amazing, Kurt." Well, that cheered Kurt up. He did a small twirl, "Really?" he asked playfully.

"If I wasn't gay before…" Sam muttered under his breath.

"What?" Kurt asked distractedly. Sam eyed him, wondering exactly how to answer that. Thankfully, Rachel saved him.

"KURT!" She screeched, tackling him.

"RACHEL!" he hugged her tight, "I'm so glad your performance got done in time!"

"It didn't." she winked. He gaped, "You did not."

"A diva gets work done, Kurtsie."

They shared a knowing smile, highfiving.

Burt yelled to his room, "KURT! BE READY IN FIVE"

Rachel, Kurt and Sam looked at eachother, Sam and Rachel smiling, "Come on, Kurt. Can't miss your own wedding." Sam linked arms with him and Rachel, walking to the big wooden doors he was supposed to enter in a few minutes time.

To Kurts dismay, Blaine was already in the church, no where in sight. Rachel kissed his cheek, "See you in there."

Sam hugged him, a little longer than necessary, "Goodluck. Blaine's lucky."

As they slipped into the church, Kurt turned to his father. "I'm scared."

Burt smiled knowingly. "I know how you feel, Kurt. Your mom and Is' wedding day was a huge day for me. It's going to be worth it though, I remember seeing your mom at the end of that aisle, and thinking 'she's so beautiful, I can't wait to have kids with her.'" Kurt straightened his dads jacket, willing himself not to cry.

"And here we are, years and years later, and I'm walking my son down the aisle." Burt whispered, linking arms with his son.

"I know your mom would be proud if she were here, Kurt. She'd be proud of Blaine, too. I think she'd love him, y'know?" he said, awkwardly. "But Kurt…Your mom wouldn't want you to be nervous. She'd want you to be the over excited diva you are," he nudged him with elbow, and Kurt giggled. "Now let's get your butt in there and make your mom proud." Kurt wiped away a stray tear, turning to Burt. "I bet she loved you and Carols wedding, too." Burt smiled, "Come on, let's make your mom proud."

The music started up, and the doors were pulled open. Kurt was looking everywhere but the alter for the first few steps, but curiosity got the best of them. He looked to where Blaine was standing, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie behind him in neat silver tuxes with blue ties.

Kurt was in total awe of his soon to be husband.

He looked beautiful.

After McKinley, he'd let his curls grow out, and Kurt begged him to keep them down for the wedding. They were adorable. His eyes traveled down his body, taking him in. His suit almost matched Kurts, with minor differences. Though they were both wearing silver bow ties, and Blaines suit was the same colour blue, Blaines had soft swirled designs where as Kurts had pin stripes of silver. Blaine in his suit looked like straight up beauty though.

Or sex personified. Either or, Kurt didn't care.

Kurts feet carried him closer, and he noticed the goofy grin on Blaines face. _Dork,_he mouthed. Blaines smile only got wider, and he heard a few of the audience give a hushed "awww!"

Kurt finally came to stand beside Blaine, with Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Santana and Brittany all behind him in beautiful silver dresses, all different styles.

Kurt looked into Blaines eyes and lost track of everything in the room. "You look beautiful, baby." Blaine whispered, snapping him out of his dream like state. "as do you, darling." he kissed him on the cheek. "Hey! no kissing yet!" Finn said, earning a laugh from the few that heard him.

The preacher looked to Blaine and Kurt over his half moon spectacles, "Shall I begin?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, and the room grew very, very quiet.

"We are here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The preacher boomed.

"he looks like Dumbledore." Blaine whispered. Kurt hid a laugh behind an awkward cough, elbowing Blaine. "Sh!"

The preacher was magical in a way. He was the only one who agreed to marry them.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

"The grooms have prepared their own vows, so I will now leave this to Mr. Hummle for now."

Kurt cleared his throat, "Blaine Anderson, we met junior year of highschool. And since then…you've been the most important thing in my life. You've been there for me, even when we weren't together. The ups and downs, the shopping sprees, my diva mood swings, my solos and my background singing. You were there for me when Pavaroti died. Which is what brought us together, Blaine. I remember what you said to me that day. 'Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you for forever.' and then you said something about using a song to spend more time with me. I also remember you saying 'you move me.' Well, Blaine. Here we are. And ever since that day, _you've moved me. _That was the You've moved me to be the person I am today. The person that loves you, as nerdy and hobbit like as you are," he teased. Kurt took a shaky breath, "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt nodded at the preacher, and it was Blaines turn now.

"Kurt Hummel, ever since you transferred to Dalton in your third year of highschool. Like you said, the ups and downs…you've been there, Kurt. Through Jeremiah, through dancing on tables and any other furniture unfortunate enough to be within my vicinity, through solos and backups, through fights with my father. Through bullying. Courage, Kurt. That's what you gave me. I remember the day Pavaroti died, too. That was the day we shared our first kiss. The day we shared our first kiss as just a couple. Well Kurt, today, we'll share our first kiss as newly weds! it's amazing. You moved me, Kurt. I know I've already said it, but you do. I love you so much for it, Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled into Kurts eyes, looking around for the first time.

Even a few of his men friends were crying. He looked to his fathers noticably empty seat, and for once he couldn't care. He didn't deserve to be here, anyways. Kurt squeezed his hand, noticing where Blaines' eyes had strayed to.

The preacher turned to Kurt, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kurt choked out, smiling. He meant it. _I'd do anything for you, Blaine Anderson._

Kurt listened with interest as the preacher turned to Blaine. "Blaine Everret Anderson, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye, tears making his eyes shine brighter."I do."

Seeing the honesty and raw emotion as Blaine uttered those two words reminded Kurt of what his father had said earlier.

_She'd be proud of Blaine, too. I think she'd love him, y'know?_

The preacher smiled, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Blaine reached up and wiped the tears away, cupping Kurts cheek. Kurt had a flashback to the first day that they kissed, and he brought his arms up around Blaines neck, leaning down slightly to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

The crowd exploded in applause.

He could feel Blaine smiling against the kiss, "_I love you._" he said, deepening the kiss.


End file.
